Servant
by Okaami
Summary: Everyone knows that Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram love Yuuri...except Yuuri himself. What happens when they decide to let him know!


Yuuri was sleeping soundly, curled up in a small ball in a corner of his huge bed. He was dreaming of his mother. In the dream, she was softly stroking his hair, talking to him as he lay in bed. However, the dream shattered as the bed moved and Yuuri jolted awake.

"Aah!" he cried, jerking up into a sitting position.

"Your Majesty!" a voice answered anxiously, and Yuuri relaxed as he recognized Gunter's voice.

"Oh, it's you." he said, relieved.

"I'm so sorry, King Yuuri, I didn't mean to wake you…I just wanted to come in to check on you, and then your hair was all messy from lying on it and…" the white-haired man trailed off helplessly. Yuuri reached up and touched the top of his head.

"So that was you?" he rubbed at his hair curiously.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Gunter," Yuuri laughed a little awkwardly. "It felt nice, really." Gunter sat silently for a moment, then he relaxed too.

"You're so kind, Majesty." he bowed his head gratefully. Yuuri just shrugged. Gunter slowly raised his eyes to those of his king. He stared into the deep black that he had loved the moment he saw him as he debated silently, torn. Then, before he could back down and leave, he spoke again. "Your Highness…"

"Yes?" Yuuri's head tilted to the side, his large eyes watching his advisor curiously.

"I was hoping…may I…try something?" he stuttered. "If you don't like it, I'll stop immediately."

"Well, I guess so," Yuuri agreed, taken aback. "Why not?" As soon as he finished, Gunter had pressed his lips against the monarch's. Yuuri was frozen for a moment, but then he gasped, allowing Gunter to probe his mouth with his tongue. A startled moan rose from the king's throat, urging the older man to do more; kiss harder. After another minute, Gunter pulled away and they both gaped at each other, gasping for breath.

"Well, Highness?" The man asked hopefully. "Did you…like it?"

"Um…" Yuuri blinked, still shocked, "I…yeah." Gunter smiled, his gentle eyes shining.

"May I…" he cleared his throat. "Continue?" Silence. Then,

"Ah, um… well, I suppose." A hint of blush appeared on the teen's cheeks. "I mean, yes. Please do." Gunter smiled again, then pushed gently on his king's chest, pressing him back onto the bed. The man then climbed on top of the boy, straddling him and brushing their lips together twice before diving down to suck tenderly on the pale skin on the monarch's throat. Yuuri groaned, his head tilting back to give Gunter more room. His hands fisted in the sheets as his shirt was pulled off. Lips and tongue found his stiffening nipple, and the teen moaned again.

"Uhnnn…" the boy thrust his hips instinctively. "Gunter, that feels…really good." he managed to force out. Gunter chuckled and nuzzled his king slowly. If he thought _this_ was good…

Yuuri gasped and his eyes flew open as a wet warmth enveloped his length. He hadn't even noticed Gunter take off his pants, but apparently he _had_, and it was amazing; unlike anything he'd ever felt before. "Gunter!" he cried, thrusting again. The man hummed, sending vibrations down Yuuri's cock as he pinned the boy's hips down. He bobbed his head quickly, long white hair falling and hiding his face. Yuuri frowned slightly and reached down to push back the hair so he could see Gunter again. The advisor smiled at the gesture and sucked hard, making the teen under him gasp and moan. "Hnn…" he gasped through gritted teeth as he watched Gunter reach down to stroke himself. He knew he was getting close, and he grabbed a fistful of Gunter's hair as teeth scraped lightly against his throbbing erection. Finally, with a low moan, Yuuri came into Gunter's mouth, collapsing into the sheets. He exhaled loudly as Gunter swallowed and sat up, moving to sit by his king's head. He began to stroke that black hair again as the eyelids below it drooped.

"Go back to sleep, your majesty." he said kindly. "I'll see you in the morning." Slowly Yuuri's eyes closed and Gunter sat faithfully by the head of the Maou, gently caressing his head as he slumbered.

.net/s/6240000/6/To_Throw_Down_The_Gauntlet


End file.
